Sunshine & Moonlight
by Arnaii
Summary: Apple and Raven take their private time to let their hearts do the talk, taking on the love that gazes can give and words can speak.


It was a clear night in Ever After High, warm and serene. Most of the students were already asleep, except for two. In one of the dorm rooms, Raven Queen and Apple White were far from being asleep of even sleepy.

Even if it was three in the morning.

There, on Raven's bed, Raven and Apple laid naked, slightly spent after 5 hours of uninterrupted love-making. Apple collapsed on top of Raven as her last bit of energy left her. Raven smiled contently as she embraced Apple and placed a loving kiss on her forehead, while the blonde returned Raven's embrace and tried to catch her breath. They lasted a few minutes until Apple was able to break the silence.

"Raven?" asked the daughter of Snow White.

"Yeah?" replied Raven, tilting her head to the side so she could see her beloved.

"What's the thing you like the most of me?" Apple asked, curiosity filling her voice.

Raven's eyebrows lifted before she asked, "What do you mean?"

Apple shifted to the side, still wrapped in the other girl's arms, "I mean, what's the feature you like the most of me physically."

The purple-haired girl's eyebrows knitted together as she pondered her options. It wasn't an easy task, considering it was _Apple White, the fairest of them all_ who she was talking about.

After a few moments, Raven spoke, "Hmmm… I like all of you, really. But what truly makes my head spin are your eyes. I also love your voice, but I don't think that counts as physical." Raven stated honestly.

Apple just giggled and lifted her head from the crook of Raven's neck to give her a peck on the lips, "And why is that?" she teased.

"The show so much of you that's impossible not to be hypnotized by them. I feel _loved_ under your stare. It's like they hold the sunshine in them, a clear sky full of joy, passion and love. One can't ignore them…" she paused to cup Apple's cheek with one hand.

The blonde was amazed by Raven's response and waited for her to continue.

"…Because that'd be like ignoring the love of your life." Raven concluded, bringing their faces closer and pressing their lips together in an adoring kiss. Apple and Raven's hearts fluttered like butterflies dancing around each other. And after several moments, they broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together to breath, sharing the same air.

After what Raven had said, Apple felt like it was her turn to think about what she liked the most about Raven. _Hard task indeed,_ she thought.

She took a good look of the purple-haied girl's body, wandering over her toned curves and abdomen, her chest- the way her collarbones pronounced like they were chiseled by an artist on their masterpiece, her long and stylized neck (that sported a hickey made by herself earlier), her perfect lips- always inviting to a kiss, her cute nose, and finally her eyes. Those lavender-colored orbs that showed true love…

Then it hit her.

"Want to know what I love about you?"

Raven, who had been distractedly playing with Apple's now messy curls, reacted and replied shortly after, "Sure, I'm curious as to what it might be."

"I've got to say, that what I love about you the most are your eyes too." Apple said, giving Raven an Eskimo kiss.

Raven chuckled. "Well, may I know why?"

Apple giggled and began to blush. "Well… Your eyes can't be described as something less than captivating. The look they convey is always full of yearning, understanding. Every time I see them, I see all that you are and all that you feel. I can _feel_ the love when you look at me just like you feel the love of my eye on you. Your eyes enclose the majesty of an under the moonlight landscape."

Raven was stunned. She felt the heat rise up to her cheeks and her heart began racing furiously against her ribcage. She saw how the tiny that formed in Apple's face grew to be as red as her namesake. Apple, on the other hand, was looking at Raven with her ever after growing love for the girl that was holding her.

Without wasting any more time, Raven slammed their lips into another kiss. This time, filled with passion and longing.

They sat up without breaking the kiss and Apple rounded Raven's neck with her arms, drawing her closer. The kiss lasted about 3 full minutes before they broke.

"I. Will. Love. You. Forever. After." Muttered the witch in-between smaller kisses and smiles.

"I declare our love endless, since I'll love you forever after as well!" Apple giggled and they looked at each other's eyes.

And then, sunshine and moonlight melted in an undeniable love that would shine forever after and beyond.

 _ **Hello there! Thanks for reading. This is my first fic ever, so I truly appreciate any reviews you leave!**_

 _ **Xoxo.**_


End file.
